


Nothing to be Embarrassed About

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: You’re in a psychiatric ward and Loki comes to visit you.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Nothing to be Embarrassed About

You look around at your sterile surroundings, trying to figure out how you could end up in a place like this. You had been under a lot of stress lately and eventually, you had cracked. You hadn’t dared to tell anyone, not even your parents, about your stay at the psychiatric hospital. That was why you were so surprised when a nurse came to your room telling you you had a visitor.

“But I haven’t told anyone that I’m here,” you objected, thinking there must have been some sort of mistake.

“Should I send him away?” the nurse asked, but you shook your head in response. You were curious as to who it might have been that had figured out your whereabouts.

As the mysterious visitor appeared in the door opening, your heart skipped a beat. His long, black hair was brushed back and his icy blue eyes looked at you with sympathy as he came inside.

“[Your name], I came as soon as I realised where you were. You got me worried just disappearing like that,” Loki admonished caringly as he walked up to you and handed you a bouquet of yellow tulips. “I thought they might brighten up your mood,” he told you gently and smiled as you smiled at him.

“I can’t believe you came,” you said with tears in your eyes and wrapped your arms around his muscular body.

“You should have told me where you were and I would have come sooner,” Loki told you, again with slight reproval in his voice. He was not happy with the fact that you had worried him.

“I didn’t dare to tell anyone,” you admitted embarrassingly. “Not even my parents.”

“Why not?” Loki questioned with a frown and held his hands on your shoulders as he looked at you inquisitively.

“I was too embarrassed,” you admitted and looked down in shame at how silly it was. You would never judge anyone else if they were in your position, yet you were expecting others to pass judgement on you, and worst of all, you were judging yourself.

“But you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about,” Loki told you seriously. “You got help when you needed it and that makes me so infinitely proud of you.” Your eyes overflowed with tears at his words and he brought you into his gentle embrace. He was proud of you, you thought as you cried into the crook of his neck and actually began to feel a little proud of yourself for getting help.

“Why in the world should you be embarrassed about something that you can’t help?” Loki questioned when you eventually stopped crying. You sat down at the edge of your hospital bed together to talk. You looked down at your lap as you shrugged in response. He was right, why should you be embarrassed? “I think you should call your parents. Surely they must want to know where you’re at.”

“I don’t know, Loki,” you replied hesitantly.

“I’m certain that they would support you wholeheartedly, and that you will need their support to get back on your feet,” Loki said convincingly. “You’ve already got my support, but the more people who can help you with this, the better.”

“But I… I don’t know, Loki. I feel so embarrassed,” you said reluctantly.

“Would you refrain from calling your parents if you broke a leg and needed help?” Loki questioned determinedly.

“No, of course not,” you said and bit your lip nervously as he looked at you firmly. He was not going to give up until you agreed to his demand.

“Right now, you may not have a broken leg, but you still need crutches of some sort,” Loki reasoned keenly. “Let me and your loved ones be those crutches that help you walk until you can get back on your feet.”

You smiled at him and nodded in response. He was absolutely right.

“Thank you, Loki,” you said appreciatively and picked up your phone to call your parents. You had nothing to be embarrassed about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
